Akat suki Anak Banjarmasin!
by Miko-Naruchaa
Summary: entah lah, ini aku buat untuk mendukung si Karasuma No Kirihiko. ia juga buat baha banjar, ungkin cerita ku ini kurang 'hahahaa' nya... bahasa banjar? tau? nyooo baca!


|Mencoba bahasa Banjar|

Disclaimer : Charact © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice :OOC[Pasti!] | TYPO [tumbuh dimana mana] | Bahasa Author | kalo gak ngerti ada baiknya PM atau lupakan saja...

"eh, Pain! Sini!" pekik Konan

"apaan sih?" ujar Pain heran mengapa Konan tiba tiba memanggilnya dengan wajah panik.

"ininihh! Coba liat bahasanya aneh" Konan langsung to the point setelah Pain ada disebelahnya. Sambil membuka satu halaman buku

"kamu dapet dari mana ini Konan?" tanya cowok ababil itu

"tau dahh~ aku cuma mau merobek kertasnya untuk origami tapi ternyata pas kulihat lihat bahasanya aneh~"

"hmm hmm" Pain mangut mangut sambil ngupil dalem banget. Terus upil yang nyangkut di jari kelingking nya itu diusapkan ke ketiaknya. "Kamus bahasa Banjar?"

"hung? Apa nya yang bahasa Banjar?" ulang Konan tak mengerti.

"ininih! Kamus bahasa Banjar" terangnya, awas silau.

Mata yang penuh dengan eye shadow itu terangkat sebelah "kamus bahasa Banjar?"

Wajah Pain udah mulai munyak "ihhh~! Kamu budek ya? Ia ini kamus bahasa Banjar!"

"uhhh~" Konan akhirnya berhenti idiot. "liat dong isi isi nya"

Tangan yang sangat berdosa milik Pain pun membuka Kamus setebal 0.3 cm dam besar 0,1 itu. muke gilee kecil banget yaa?. Kagak, besar kok kamusnya.

"'kenapa' itu sama dengan 'Kanapa' dalam bahasa banjar" Pain mulai mempelajari.

"'sedang apa?' itu artinya 'bahapa?' dalam bahasa banjar" Konan melanjutkan

"'kue' sama dengan 'wadai' di bahasa banjarnya" (Pain)

"'bertanya' itu bahasa banjarnya 'batakun' " (Konan)

"bahasa yang unik" puji Pain

"maksud mu?" Konan batakun pulang / bertanya lagi.

"sudah ku putuskan!" timbulan Pain maranyau balum apa apa sudah bapadah 'sudah di putuskan!'.

"putuskan apanya?" Konan mulai memasuki bahasa Banjar

"putuskan kita ni bahasa banjar ja gen bapander mulai wayah ini" ujar Pain mamadahi.

"he'eh ai, yu kita malajari babuhan nang lain" pina lancar Konan bapander.

"yo, kasi!" hujuk Pain kijik kijik bukah managi babuhan Akatsuki nang lain.

"weyy! Ketohh, Dangari aku! mulai wayah ni kita bahasa banjar aja gentt!"

"apa bahasa banjar itu?" Kisame batakun, nyatai inya kada tahu lagi'ah batakun ai dahulu.

"aa'h kada panting ikam tahu. Nang panting tu, yuu bakumpulan! Aku nah, wan Konan malajari!"

Lalu ai babuhanan Akatsuki tadi bakupulan ketangah ruangan nang simpit banar, tapaksa bakajalan. Mula kismin.

Singkat cerita...

"aku sudah kawa bahasa banjar.! Huuu ikam balum kawa!" ujar Hidan mahulut Itachi nang kada kawa kawa matan tadi.

"napa garang? Masalah kah gasan ikam?! Huu kam tu mirip Usup gila nang rajin bakaliaran di gang jl Mantuil tu! Kijil lalu!" sambat Itachi maulah urat Hidan kancang.

"wani ikam lah lawan aku!" ancam Hidan pina angkuh.

"hau~ lahh! Wani ja aku ni!" Itachi bilang bakarasan jua.

"yoo nah, kita batamparan!"

"mbahhh ai, kalu pina ku kantut muha kam tu! Ni parut sudah kancang nii!"

"weeyyyy! Ampih weyy! sadang maulah gawian tu! un" Deidara managur buhan badua nang ba'ancaman tapi kada di gawi, kawa maancam jaa.

"yeeeyyy Tobi kawa! Tobi kawaa!" Tobi ba'Autis malayang layang kawa bahasa banjar.

"Tobi! Cuba pang, jangan pina babungulan ja! Aku ni lagi balajar mahitung duit bahasa banjar tu kaya pa? Baranai nah! Ampih ampih sudah!" Kakuzu ba'mamay kada karuan makai bahasa Banjar.

"hi'ihh Tobi ni. Saurang lagi mamikir. Apa kah nang cocok gasan ngaran banjar boneka ku ni?" Sasori umpat jua managur Tobi.

"tamam jua' ah ketoh ni, kasiani pang aku!" Tobi mamuhun.

"kada panting Tobi ai, sana kam! Bajauh nah! Aku handak makan ni! Ba'fotosintesis dulu kami badua ni" Talihat Zetsu manunjul Tobi sampai tagugur mancium lantai.

"kayamapa Konan? Rami lo bahasanya?" Pain marangkul Konan

"i'ih, rami banar abang Pain ai"

"umay umay~ panggilan bilang manggoda" Pain tasipu.

|END!|

Hahahaha~ mula tangan Author jua usil, handak sagala manulis cerita bahasa banjar. Ya'am ta'inspirasi oleh kawan, jadiai ni kisah nya. kada nyambung lalu lah? Ya tu, author ni rada miring dah, ku padahkan ja...~ wakakasss~


End file.
